The present invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for the installation and removal of a fuel injector from an internal combustion engine. More particularly, in one form the present invention relates to a tool adapted to engage the fuel injector and transmit sufficient force to remove the fuel injector from the engine and/or install the fuel injector to the engine.
Many internal combustion engines, whether compression ignition or spark ignition are provided with fuel injection systems to satisfy the need for precise and reliable fuel delivery into the combustion chambers of the engine. Such precision and reliability is necessary to address the goals of increasing fuel efficiency, maximizing power output and controlling the undesirable by-products of combustion.
A fuel injector is a precision device that must meter the quantity of fuel required for each cycle of the engine and must develop the high pressure necessary to inject the fuel into the combustion chamber at the correct instant of the operating cycle. A fuel injector is a mechanical component that operates in a relatively hostile operating environment and has associated therewith a demand for periodic maintenance including cleaning, repair or replacement. Fuel injector maintenance generally requires removal of the fuel injector from the internal combustion engine. Removal of a fuel injector can be a challenging proposition because of the crowded nature of the cylinder head or the intake manifold in which the injectors are located and the mechanical loads that are applied to the fuel injector during installation and operation. This is especially true of engines where the fuel injector delivers fuel directly into the combustion chamber.
In order to try and solve, or at least minimize the inconvenience to technicians while removing and/or installing fuel injectors, engineers have developed many different tools to assist in fuel injector removal. The following listing of references is believed to be representative of such earlier designs.
Even with the variety of earlier designs there remains a need for an improved method and apparatus for the installation and/or removal of fuel injectors from an internal combustion engine. The present invention satisfies this need in a novel and unobvious way.
One form of the present invention contemplates a tool for manipulating a fuel injector relative to an internal combustion engine, comprising: a main body member including a force receiving portion adapted to receive a force and a fuel injector engagement portion adapted to engage the fuel injector; a pivot member rotatably coupled with the main body member; and a fastener engaging the pivot member and adapted to fixedly couple the pivot member to the internal combustion engine, the main body member is rotatable about the pivot member in response to a force applied to the force receiving portion of the main body member, and the fuel injector engagement portion is adapted to transmit the force to the fuel injector.
Another form of the present invention contemplates a method of utilizing a tool to remove a fuel injector from an internal combustion engine. The method, comprising: positioning a fuel injector engagement portion of the tool adjacent a portion of the fuel injector; attaching a first portion of the tool to the internal combustion engine at a position spaced away from the fuel injector; and, rotating a second portion of the tool about the first portion of the tool to move the fuel injector engagement portion of the tool away from the internal combustion engine and transmit a force to move the fuel injector away from the internal combustion engine while the first portion of the tool is fixedly attached to the internal combustion engine.
Yet another form of the present invention contemplates a method of utilizing a tool to install a fuel injector in an internal combustion engine. The method, comprising: locating the fuel injector adjacent a fuel injector mounting location of the internal combustion engine; positioning a fuel injector engagement portion of the tool adjacent a portion of the fuel injector; attaching a first portion of the tool to the internal combustion engine at a position spaced away from the fuel injector; and, rotating a second portion of the tool about the first portion of the tool to move the fuel injector engagement portion of the tool toward the internal combustion engine and apply a force to move the fuel injector into a bore within the internal combustion engine while the first portion of the tool is fixedly attached to the engine.
One object of the present invention is to provide a unique apparatus for installing and/or removing a fuel injector from an internal combustion engine.
Related objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.